Birthday
by xxxAriha
Summary: Blake reminisces on her first meeting with Sasuke Uchiha, the love of her life. Fans of "Father", fair warning, Blake will be making an appearance soon. Anyway, this was a bday present for a friend and I want it to Blake's introduction


"I don't remember what my problem was that day. I suppose I could have just been mad. And looking back now, I don't understand very well either. "  
Blake put her pencil down, glancing over at Sasuke who slept undisturbed, exhausted from the long day. Grinning, Blake closed her diary, leaning over and stashing it in her bag before turning off the light and snuggling close to Sasuke.  
"Goodnight," she whispered, though she was sure he was long gone.

* * *

_ This is not the life I want. That's my decision. Orochimaru may have taken me in, may have saved my life but he did not own me and had no right to throw me aside when it became convenient for him. I was his next protégée, destined to learn his secrets, carry the legacy that his daughter wouldn't. And he was throwing me aside for an Uchiha brat too sickly, it seemed, to get out of bed and join us "commoners" in the mess hall. A place I was demoted back to because I was no longer among the hideout royalty. Eyeing the sludge I was suddenly expected to go back to, I allowed my nose to wrinkle, glancing around at the poor saps who no longer remembered what good food was. _  
_"You gonna eat dat?" Misotoa inquired, mouth full._  
_I pushed my bowl his way, getting to my feet and leaving them to fight over the bowl. I would not take this insult sitting down. If Orochimaru intended to replace me, I'd make damn sure that my replacement was worthy. _

* * *

_This little hideout or lair or whatever Orochimaru insisted on calling it was a mass of tunnels, hidden by all manner of tricks. And the only person I trusted even a smidgen not to point me in the wrong direction was Ariha, Orochimaru's daughter who'd aided in Sasuke's retrieval. That fact ticked me off immensely but she'd know where he was hiding. I barged into her room where she was sitting on her bed, patching her blanket._  
_"What do you want Blake?" she inquired, not even looking up._  
_"Where's Sasuke?" I demanded._  
_She set down her blanket, smirking at me._  
_"Why?"_  
_I didn't respond. She was…smart. She already knew why. Without further ado, Ariha rose, bouncing off her bed. _  
_"Let me offer some advice, Blake," she suggested, slipping past me and obviously leading me where I wanted to go. "It kills me to admit it but Sasuke is a very strong opponent."_  
_Something in her gold eyes made me want to shudder but I would not do that in front of her. Or anyone else here for that matter. That would come off as weakness and weakness meant death._

* * *

_Ariha didn't knock. Typical Ariha. She achieved her goal, led me to Sasuke's room and walked right in. I followed, surprised to find the room in utter darkness. Everyone slept with one light on or it was near impossible to see the next morning. As if hearing my thoughts on sight, the lights blazed to life and I noticed a flash of somewhat tanned skin. My breath caught in my throat as the blankets fell away and the boy I could only assume was Sasuke rose from the bed. He stretched and yawned, rising, his focus on Ariha. I literally could not hear anything they were talking about, aware of the heat radiating all over my face. Oh my god, Sasuke was hot! After a moment, he turned his head my way, his brown eyes widening as if he'd expected one thing and gotten a totally different thing. I figured that since I was feeling the same way. I didn't believe in the cliché moments, like love at first sight or eternal love. But right now, staring at Sasuke, the last thing on my mind was challenging Sasuke to a fight. Ariha was suddenly at my side, her gold eyes reflective and mischievous._  
_"Told you," she whispered._

* * *

"Blake!"  
Blake almost jumped out of her skin, sitting up fast. Sasuke danced out of her way to avoid a punch to the guts which made Blake grin.  
"Morning," she yawned.  
Sasuke returned her smile, sitting beside her on the bed.  
"Happy birthday," he replied with, kissing her forehead  
She giggled, honestly trying to remember a time that they weren't together. It had been what, two, three years. Sure he trained with Orochimaru still and that was all secret, secret, but he was always back in their shared room at the end.  
"I'm glad you remembered," she admitted.  
No one else had in the time she'd been under Orochimaru's care. Gently, Sasuke rested a hand on her cheek.  
"Like I could forget. I'm fairly certain you'd smother me in my sleep."  
Blake grinned at the joke, this time kissing him on the lips. When he drew back, they were both grinning widely, like they were little kids and this was their first kiss. Which was how it felt for Blake. Every kiss with Sasuke was like her first.  
"So," she asked, grinning mischievously. "Where's my cake?


End file.
